Into the Future
by Meta-Knight-1-fan
Summary: Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade get sucked into a time machine that takes them to the future. This is a follow up on Cosmicgiraffe's A Medival Knight's Tale so yeah I would reccomend reading that first.
1. On the streets

The small metal box opened and glowed. Sword and Blade were lifted off their feet and sucked into the box. Meta Knight dove in just before the lid closed. Clare collapsed on her knees crying.  
"I can't believe he's gone. He was so wonderful and sweet and what about the life we had together?" She balled as Memu came over to comfort her. Parm just face palmed and Dedede walked in.  
"META KNIGHT!!! I need you to open this letter for me!" he shouted waving an envelope around. "There is supposed to be something important in it!"  
"Shut the fuck up!" Fumu shouted as she stole his hammer and bashed him on the head. :He just got sucked into that damn box that you ordered three years ago that ate Kirby, Bun, and I!" She stormed off taking the box with her.

++++++

Elsewhere Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade we're flying through some bright tube like vortex of flashing colors and music. "What the fuck is going on?!?!"Blade shouted as he tried to peel Sword off of him.  
"I don't know!" Meta Knight shouted as he gave Sword a heardy wop, "Something is bound to happen! Why don't we wait and just see what the fuck happens?" "OW! What the fuck was that for?!?!"Sword shouted rubbing her head. As she said that the trio slammed into the ground, hard.  
"ARGH!!!" Blade shouted as he tried to help himself up only finding out that his arm was broken and piece of the bone was sticking out of his bloody flesh.  
"What the hell happened to you?!?" Sword shouted helping her colligue up and trying to get the sharp bone back in him. "ARGHH!!!!"He shouted in pain as Sword yanked and pulled on his half-dead arm.  
"Stop this nonsense! We need to get Blade to a hospital NOW. Before he looses too much blood." Sword just nodded and picked up her bloody friend. As they walked around they noticed that most of the buildings were round with clear domes and had neon lights swirling around them. As they walked a short thoothpicky robot about Meta Knight's height rolled over. "Is there any way in which I may be of assistance?" He asked in an electronic voice. He then looked down at Blade and saw that he was badly wounded. "Are you looking for the reporitory? Travel 2.3 kilometers and make a right. There you travel .8 kilometers and make an up into the reporitory where others will help you." Meta Knight thanked him and led his knights to the place where apparently the robot had talked about. They turned right at the next street and saw a building floating above them.  
"Well how the fuck are we supposed to get up there?" Sword asked as Blade finally lost concisness. "Fuck. However we're supposed to we'd better get up there fast. Before Blade dies." 


	2. The reporotory

Before they had a chance to think a panel of street below their feet began to rise. The jerk knocking them off their feet. Blade groaned at the sudden pain of falling. Sword picked up Blade and carried her onto the front platform.

"Well, we've gotten up here now how the fuck are we supposed to get in?" He retorted leaning on the glass and falling through.

"Well then." Meta Knight said before walking through the polyurethane type substance bubble. Inside was full of different kinds of robots scurrying around, shouting commands. One approached them.

"Are you in need of medical assistance? I shall now proceed to take you to the reporotory's main infirmary immediately, follow me." It said as if jacked up on espresso and been inhaling helium. Meta Knight just shrugged and followed the robot. Sword quickly followed after, carrying Blade bridal style. In what apparently was the main infirmary was a large tube filled with some sort of liquidy substance that resembled water.

The robot took Blade from Sword's arms and laid her on a nearby table.

"What is going on exactly?" Sword asked worriedly noticing that the robot was stripping Blade down.

"Standard procedures, roughly clean and sew together the ripped flesh then I place her in the tube of bacta and leave her set for a few hours. Then when she comes out she'll be good as new." It said placing all of Blade's armor and underclothing over to the side.

Sword watched in close content as the robot put a mask on Blade and lower her into the tube of 'bacta'. It sealed the top closed and punched a few buttons on the top.

"According to her current condition, she will be out at seventeen hundred hours. You are welcome to stay here and wait or go and come back later." The robot said as he came down from the top of the tube.

Meta Knight nodded and turned to Sword, "I'm leaving, do you want to come or stay here?"

"I think I will stay," Sword answered with a slight waver in his voice, "I want to be here is something happens." Meta Knight nodded and turned to leave. The door slid open as he approached and closed after him. Sword walked up to tube and placed his hand on the surface. He heaved a great sigh before sitting down. He looked up at the tube to see Blade open her eyes and smile at her collogue. She mouthed something that Sword couldn't understand before closing her eyes again.

As Meta Knight wandered the streets of the city he noticed that there were more robots then there were people, actually there were no people at all. Everything was being done by a robot. Another thing is that there were no cars. Worried he walked into the nearest shop.

The bell rang and a cyborg version of Kawasaki appeared in a doorway on the other side of the room.

"Hello! Hello! Come in! Come in! I haven't had a customer in forever! Have a seat! Have a seat! By all means have a seat! He shouted in a roboticy version of Kawasaki's voice. Meta Knight nodded and sat down.

"What would you like?" The cyborg asked handing Meta Knight an item that resembled a kindle **(1)**, "I'm sorry the technology is so old! I haven't gotten anything new in forever! I mean with no business and all I don't really have the funds to get any new menus."

The alleged warrior flipped the 'on' switch and a screen projected above the device in front of him. He scrolled through the menu, seeing mostly sushi. He ordered some tuna sushi to go and once the robotic chef came out with his order he left.

_That's odd._

_ Yeah._

_ I wonder what time it is._

_ About five._

_ I'd better get back to the 'reporotory' before Blade gets out._

_ Indeed._

_ And then find a hotel of sorts._

_ Go figure._

_ No one ever asked for your input._

_ But I'm giving it anyway._

_ Why must I have a split personality? WHY?!?!?_

_ Because you do._

_ Oh shut up!_

_ Well fine then, be that way._

Meta Knight unfolded his wings and flew up to the platform around the bubble. He folded his wings back into a cape and entered. The robot who greeted him when he entered was headed to the room in which Blade was at. The doors slid open revealing a nervous wreck of a Sword and Blade still floating in the tube. The robot climbed the tube again and undid the lid. It slowly pulled Blade out of the gooey liquid and placed her on a nearby table.

Immediately Sword was at her side.

"Step away please. She still needs to be reanimated before she will be able to do anything. So please sit down." It said, shooing Sword away before removing the breath mask that it had put on her earlier. It then turned to Meta Knight.

"Do you approve of a health examination to make sure nothing was missed?" it asked. Meta Knight just nodded in response and left. Sword following close behind him.

"Sir, do you think she'll be all right?" he asked nervously.

"I'm sure she'll be all right. Here," he said handing him the sushi he bought earlier, "Tell me if this is any good." Sword took off his helmet and popped a bite of the sushi into his mouth, almost immediately spitting it out.

"What the fuck did you give me?" he shouted, trying to get all of the taste off his tongue.

"That's what I thought." Meta Knight chuckled, eyes pink.

"She had lost quite substantial amount of blood, do you want me to do a blood transfusion? It asked as it wheeled out the door. Meta Knight nodded in response. The robot went into the room and came out with a cart with Blade on it. It wheeled her down the hall and into another room. Terrified, Sword followed after. Meta Knight said nothing and just watched in concern as Sword dashed down the hallway towards the room in which the robot had taken Blade.

_There's something different about him._

_ Well duh! Can you not tell that he is worried about her?_

_ Yes, but there's something else…_

_ Oh, you mean…_

_ Exactly._

_ Then…_

_ Mmm-hmm._

_ What do you say we do?_

_ Nothing for the time being. If that's what they want then that's what they'll do no matter what I say. They will have to suffer the consciquences of their own actions though. I just hope until we get home._

_ Doubt it._

_ I know._

**A/N: Well Sword is really starting to show his feelings for Blade. Hmm… I wonder what'll happen… O_o But that's later. My pervy mind is gonna rape this inside and out. So yeah, be warned.**


	3. The New Blade

In the operation chambers Blade lay on a stretcher wearing a breath mask. Sword stood just outside, waiting anxiously.

_ I wonder if she'd going to be all right? What if something goes wrong? What if the robot gives her the wrong type of blood? Wait! Stop, think Sword, think. Robots are extremely accurate and exact, I hope. NO! Think. As long there isn't a spontaneous bombing everything will be all right. And even if there is at least we'll all go together. WHAT AM I THINKING?!? I don't love her, do I? NO! I can't love her! She is my comrade, my support, my friend. I am not her boyfriend! Am I? What does she think about me? NO! It doesn't matter what she thinks about me! We respect each other as loyal companions and followers of the great Meta Knight. We can't just randomly have a child now! We first have to get back to our time. Then we must stay loyal to Meta Knight. What would he think if Sword and I were to randomly have a son or daughter? He'd probably kill us! Or would he? Would he? I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE!!!!_

Sword was so caught up in his thinking that he didn't notice Blade standing above him.

"Hi Sword!" she said, knocking him on the head, "What you been doing?"

"Oh my gosh!" Sword shouted glomping Blade, "I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're all right!" he shouted, twirling her around a bit. She was now wearing a short dress that seemed to be made of plastic and glistened like a diamond. It was about 16 centimeters below the waistline and didn't have any straps. There were black stripes criss-crossing the chest. There were also feathery looking fingerless gloves that went up about eight centimeters above her elbow. She wore a similar hat that had rings orbiting it and a mesh type net going half-way down her face. She was wearing silver high heeled boots that went up to her knee. Silver eye shadow was sported along with similar lipstick. Her eyelashes were darker and had specks of glitter in them.

"Wow," Sword commented, gawking at Blade, "What happened to you?"

"The nice robots gave me these while they clean and sterilize my armor, do you like?" She giggled walking up and down the hallways as if she were on a Paris runway.

"Yes, I love it. We should get you some more futuristic clothes." She said in awe, still gawking at Blade.

"We'd better go find Meta Knight before it gets too late." She said, grabbing Sword's hand and dashing off, dragging him behind her.


	4. The Hotel Room

Meta Knight was waiting outside, holding several large bags. "There you two are, while you were in there I went out and got us some casual attire from this time era as to better mix in with the crowd, at least until I can figure a way to get us home. I rented a suite in a hotel a few blocks from here to stay and made sure to pick up on the appropriate currency for this era. How are you feeling Blade? I see you don't have your armor on, where did it go?"

"Fine, thank you Meta Knight. The robots wanted to repair and sterilize my armor as not to get an infection and to better protect myself. Until then they gave me this to wear. What do you think?" She asked turning around so the warrior could see her whole attire. Meta Knight nodded in approval and walked off, his knights following close behind.

The hotel was about three buildings from Kawasaki's eating establishment. It stood roughly four kilometers tall and was a shiny silverish color. It was almost pure windows on the outside that shown in the sun like mirrors. The trio entered the main lobby to see several robots similar to those they had seen in the repertory scurrying around with various objects; luggage; and trays of food that looked much more appetizing than Kawasaki's meals. A fat lady holding a small, fragile looking dog stormed about the room yelling various commands to the robots. A tall slender man in a black suit with top hat sat on a chair reading a news paper, sipping tea. A boy about twelve or so played with a fat hamster and a robot dog while a young girl about the same age with a caramel colored swirl came down in place of bangs giggled at the boy's various tricks and stunts with the hamster and dog. Every now and again the tall man looked up from his news paper to see what the children were doing, often followed by a small chuckle.

Meta Knight and his clan boarded an elevator to head up to their temporary quarters. As the bell dinged, indicating their arrival to the 422 floor Meta Knight stepped out and commenced to walking down the hall. Loyally Sword and Blade followed close behind.

"Actually, I got you two a separate room from mine as to be keeping privacy to a maximum. I'll be staying in room 103742 if you need me, you will be staying down the hall a few doors in room 103782," he said whipping a card out of his cape, "This is your room key, don't lose it. If you do you won't be able to access your stuff and you'll have to stay with me. Now that's not what we want, now is it? Here, these are the clothes I got you two. I have no clue what to get so I got a few outfits each. You are to meet me in the main lobby to discuss dinner at seven o'clock sharp. If you miss I'll go out to eat and bring you back some of Kawasaki's cooking. Dismissed."

The knights eagerly bowed and dashed down the hall. As the two of them opened the door to their room a robot butler of sorts greeted them, "I presume you two are Sir Sword and Lady Blade?" The knights nodded in response to the robot, "Well then, follow me." It said before hovering off. Sword and Blade followed it into a lone room that seemed to be 25 meters square. The walls were blank and there was no furniture. The only things in the room were the robot, Sword, Blade, and their bags Meta Knight had given them. The butler explained that the room was called a 'smart room' system designed to keep all needs of the guests fulfilled at all times. It handed them a remote before leaving, closing a wall panel behind it.

"Well then," Sword stuttered, "What do you think we ought to do? "

"I say we find out how to work this room so we know what we're doing when it comes time to go to bed." She said as she pressed a button on the remote's touch screen entitled 'press here'. Immediately the room had become a perfect replica of their living quarters back home. With a gasp she dropped the remote and it returned to being plain white again. Confused Sword picked up the remote and the room became a replica of his room when he was growing up. He pressed a button marked 'lock' and sat the remote down. The walls remained colored and the furniture stayed in place. The room had shrunk quite considerably and was now an off white, cream color. Posters from the 60s' and 70s' were caked on the walls and there was a small lamp that looked like a tree sat in between a large orange egg chair and a purple couch with zebra stripe bindings and had a large wave in it. A coffee table with the morning paper and a premade cup of coffee laying on it. Blade sat the bags down on the couch and started ruff aging through them. She pulled out several futuristic clothes for both her and Sword. Sword randomly picked up a green jump suit with orange lining and went into the now other room to change. He came back in the suit. The green was a little lighter than forest green and the orange was the same rising sun shade as the egg chair. It all had a sparkle to it as if it were made of reflective tape. It fit very tight to his skin, pointing out every detail and feature of his body. He put on a pair of matching orange boots that had rings orbiting the tops much like the collar of his suit. A pair of orange gloves was also included and a dome like white half sphere with a black antenna sticking out the top as a hat. Blade looked at him walk around, trying to get adjusted to the plasticy feeling of the suit.

"You look good Sword," she commented, admiring his tight buttocks, "I wonder how Meta Knight's doing." Then a bell from a clock on the wall sounded. Six o'clock. Almost time to meet Meta Knight in the lobby to discuss dinner.

"I think we'd better get down there just in case not to miss MK and end up eating Kawasaki's for dinner." Sword said, grabbing their room key and shoving it in his pocket.

"Agreed." Blade said, following her companion out of the room and closing the door behind her.


	5. That Night

Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade returned to the hotel after eating at a local sushi bar. Meta Knight had barely made a change in clothing. Same mask. Same cape. Same shoulder plates. The only thing really different about him was the fact that he now wore gloves with purple rings orbiting them at the base and his shoes were not metal. The three of them entered the lobby of the hotel to turn in for the night. It seemed most of the other people had as well. Only a dark shadowy figure stood in the room.

"You wanna buy some watches?" He said as the three of them walked past. Meta Knight kindly declined the offer and picked up his pace a bit. Sword and Blade did the same. Soon they were on the level in which their rooms were located. Meta Knight bid sword and Blade goodnight and turned to leave. As the remaining two walked down the hall a robot similar to the ones they had been seeing all day whizzed by. The door to their room slid open and the two of them walked in.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can do whatever whilst you wait." Blade said, going into a room and closing the door. Sword, not knowing what to do picked up the remote that customized the room to their liking. He pressed the unlock button and pressed his thumb against the control panel. Immediately the room changed. It was no longer a 1970s base but more of a current design. A large 'fish tank' was embedded into the wall. A bright orange light came from behind a pile of wood in front of the fish tank. Making the fish look like fire. A large holographic window covered an entire wall. It depicted scenes of deep space and all of its glory. A silver curtain hung from just one side of the window and was molded to resemble stairs. A platform dangled from the ceiling near the 'stairs'. The ground beneath him was a large mirror. There was a couch floating in front of some sort of holographic dimensional projector platform. **(1)** The walls were white, and had many abstract paintings hung on them. Blade shrieked as the bathroom changed and she came running out.

"What just happened?!?!" She demanded. Sword just stood and gawked at her in response. Her figure was slim and, to him, very sexy. He instantly branded this image into his mind. Sitting down on the couch, he sat on the remote and a side table arose from the ground and filled two glasses of wine for them. Sword, not exactly knowing what was going on, picked up one of the glasses and took a sip. The sweet taste of the beverage tickled his throat as he handed the other glass to Blade. Reluctantly she took the glass and took a sip. Sword gestured for her to sit down next to him. They finished their wine and by then Blade was in Sword's arms. The platform from the ceiling lowered down to their level, revealing a cross between an egg chair and a round bed, and looked as if it was made of albino wookie hide. Sword and Blade got up and lay down on the bed. Slowly the platform began to rise. Blade nuzzled up against Sword and he began to stroke her bright red hair. He slowly began to undress himself, without disturbing his lover. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. Then lips. As Sword withdrew Blade giggled in admiration. Blade rolled over unto her stomach and Sword began to give her a massage.

"You know Blade," he began, "You are a very special person to me. I have always admired your stature in the ways of combat. You are a very sensible person, and I admire that. And I-"

"I know what you want," she interrupted in an extremely seductive tone, "And I know you know what you want. So stop all of the sappy 'I admire for this and I admire you for that,' gimmick and prove it."

**(A/N: You can skip the part from here down if you do not wish to read about Sword and Blade's personal doings.)**

Happily Sword finished stripping and held Blade close to him. She nuzzled into his side and he ran his fingers through her hair. He gently kissed her on the forehead and clung onto her tighter. She looked up at him and they kissed a few times more. As their tongues were locked Sword slowly began to poke and prod at her clit. She giggled at this newfound feeling of pleasure and shifted downwards, causing more pressure on her gentiles. A slight moan escaped her lips which really turned Sword on. He almost immediately inserted a finger, thus creating louder groans from his lover. He roller her on her back and stood up on his knees. He inserted another finger and continued the reciprocation motion for a few minutes. He smiled and leant over kissing her. She smiled back at him and he removed his fingers. He slowly had his rock hard member inside of here. Pumping in and out, in and out. Looking for better leverage, Blade grabbed hold of Sword's buttocks. He smiled at this and tenderly ran his hand down her slim figure. Their moans could more than likely be heard down the hall, but they didn't care, they were having too much fun. As their constant pursuit of love continued Sword finally came. His seed oozed into her, creating a bubble of warmth inside her. He withdrew, disappointed at the fact that he came so early yet too tired to go any further. Blade rolled over on her side and nuzzled into Sword's side. He tenderly wrapped an arm around her.

She looked up at him and spoke, "Thank you Sword, I love you."

"I-I love you too Blade." He responded with shock as his lover nuzzled down under the blankets, due in for a good night's worth of sleep.

**A/N: Yeah, how'd I know this was coming? Notes: (1) The HDPP, several electronic companies are currently working on an inter-dimensional holographic projection system that allows movies to be played as if they were in real life. Sony is currently the farthest along with their model, yet still in the early development stages. Keep an eye out for these; I believe that they will eventually become as household as a toaster.**


End file.
